


Forever thankful

by carry_on_the_wayward_destiel



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Josh Franceschi - Fandom, Oli Sykes - Fandom, You Me At Six, fransykes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel/pseuds/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short happy FranSykes one-shot inspired by a prompt from a friend<br/>Written in first person as Josh Franceschi<br/>Includes a lyric from 'save it for the bedroom' - you me at six<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever thankful

This is a story about the things I wake up and thank every morning. This is the story that came to give me the rest of my life. This is the simple story about a leaflet, a fangirl, my song and of course a pink dressing gown.

 

“Hey Oli,” I called to the older boy, who was in the shower. Yes we share an apartment but that’s just because we help each other through stuff and we’re good friends. Often we perform together, I sing and he does the screaming, it gets a lot of fans so I guess it’s a good combination. We share a bond, connected by our passion for our music and we respect each other, but neither of us wanted to push our relationship. We were fine where we are, who knows where that is? But it’s a good, happy place.

“Yeah, what?” His response scared me slightly as I was too caught up with my reminiscing of how we came to be such close friends.

“Umm…” Shit I forgot what I was going to say, so when I saw a leaflet on the over-crowded table about a new club in town I quickly thought of something else. “Instead of meeting up with the guys tonight, do you wanna go to the new club in town? You know, like, we haven’t had fun in a while, it’s just been practice after pra-”

I was quickly silenced when Oli came out of the shower and I think my jaw dropped slightly so I had to regain myself. I soon was laughing like a maniac. I can’t be blamed, I mean he came out with his hair all disheveled and dripping from the shower (okay not the worst sight ever) but he was wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown and pink fluffy socks. It wouldn’t have been that funny had it been anyone else, but this was just so not Oli.

“You don’t like it?” He raised an eyebrow at me and I stopped laughing because I think it was more that I didn’t want to admit that I did kind of find it adorable.

“No it’s not that, it’s just…”

He cut me off. “Don’t worry, I just wanted to see your reaction.” He chuckled, “You’re so cute when you get flustered.” He punched me on the arm lightly as he walked past to sit on a chair and took a sip of one of the cans of coca-cola that I had bought two of earlier.

I was not flustered. Nope I Josh Franceschi was not flustered at seeing Oliver Sykes in a pink dressing gown and socks. However my face obviously didn’t agree with my mind as I felt the blush on my cheeks. Damn it. I realised he hadn’t answered me and saw an opportunity for a change of topic.

“So what about the club? Don’t get me wrong the guys are great, I just though me and you should get out and have some fun… I mean…” My cheeks turned redder as he raised his eyebrows at me. Shit! Shit! Shit! I didn’t mean it, why do I always say stuff without thinking? Oli looked at me for a minute (which felt like forever - cliché, but honestly it did) and then smirked, well it was sort of nicer than a smirk, like a lop-sided smile.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Why did he have to ask that? I turned around to try and hide my existence from the world for a minute or so.

“No…” My voice sounded weak and pathetic. I sighed at my awkwardness, he always teased me so easily. “Just, do you want to go to the club or not?”

“Yeah, sure. Let me just go and get ready and we can go soon if you wanna?” I’m sure I heard him chuckle again as he got up and left to go to his bedroom, probably laughing at my expense.

 

We got to the new club at 8:30, it was quite small and pretty concealed amongst all the other buildings but there were a fair amount of people inside. Oli and I were quite inconspicuous in our skinny jeans and my wearing a t-shirt and he wearing a plaid shirt, apart from the fact that some people stared at the two of us drinking together with no girlfriends, possibly having false thoughts about us being together. I felt many eyes on us and was feeling self-conscious when Oli leaned down to say something in my ear so that I could actually hear him against all the noise.

“Do you wanna go somewhere quieter?” I immediately blushed bright red, I was doing a lot of that today. “I didn’t mean it that way… I just meant people are staring and it’s making me uncomfortable.” He laughed at my red face. “You’re so cute.” He added I think to himself but I heard it nevertheless.

“Yeah let’s go somewhere, where there aren’t as many eyes on us…” I laughed awkwardly and Oli pulled my arm as a signal to start walking towards some seats in an empty booth.

I was so happy to sit down and just take a sip of my drink without being stared at. I sighed in relief and Oli chuckled.

“Feels better when we aren’t the centre of attention for once, right?”

“Yeah.” I agreed quickly. “Hey Oli,” I started.

“Hmm.”

“Thanks.” I finished simply and he looked at me as if he understood what I was thanking him for.

“That’s ‘kay.” He answered and we sat for a while in silence. I noticed someone in the corner of my eye she looked rather peculiar, but I ignored it as being famous often brought many strange looks. Oli then got my attention again. “Josh?”

“What’s up?”

“Thanks too.”

“That’s okay.” I answered simply understanding. I looked back over to my left and the girl had gone so I figured my imagination had just gone overtime. Apparently I had been thinking far too into it and the strange look she had given us, as Oli had noticed I was out of it and was trying to get my attention.

“Josh?” He grabbed my arm and I was pulled out of my thoughts.

“Oh sorry I was thinking.”

“What’s wrong?” He asked me, looking slightly concerned.

“I swear I saw someone staring at us.” I replied, my tone slightly fearful.

Oli chuckled and released my arm, “I don’t think that’s a new thing for us…”

“No, but it was weird like she was trying to coax me over there or something, I don’t know maybe my drink was spiked.” I laughed awkwardly. At the raised eyebrow I assured him that it was just my imagination.

“Do you want another coke?” Oli offered after some conversation of nothing in particular.

“Thanks Oli, do you want some money?”

“Naa I’ll get ‘em.” He declined my offer and I smiled in reply as I watched him go up to the bar. I think I saw him wink as he saw me watching him leave. What was wrong with my head making up ridiculous scenarios today?

I was surprised when I felt someone standing up beside me, I thought Oli had come back and wanted to go back to the dance floor, but when I looked up I was greeted with long blonde hair. Crap. The girl from earlier, immediately I recognised her.

“Hi.” She whispered and sat down where Oli had been previously.

“Do I know you?” I answered her flatly. I have to admit she kind of scared me, the way she looked at me made me feel uncomfortable.

“I don’t think so, but I know everything about you Josh Franceschi. I’m your biggest fan and have read your wikipedia page,” She then lowered her voice, “I even added some things to it.”

I gulped and fidgeted slightly to move away from her as discretely as possible. I wished Oli would hurry back. My thoughts were suddenly taken over by Oli. Oli sitting next to me, Oli trying to kiss m- Wait, what was I just thinking? The lack of personal space must be taking over my mind. I was interrupted in my thinking as I suddenly felt lips on mine. Quickly I pulled back, pushing the girl away.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing! **_Keep your hands to yourself,_** ” I started ranting.

“But Josh I love you!”

“Too bad, _**these lips belong to someone else.**_ ” That response came out of nowhere. Where did that even come from? Who-? And then it literally clicked in my mind, I couldn’t kiss this (not unattractive) fangirl because I wanted to kiss someone else and it felt like betrayal. Oli. I wanted it to be Oli.

I don’t think the girl was listening as suddenly she attacked me, again. This time though I didn’t have to push her away, because before I even registered the fact she was kissing me, she was gone. I looked up and saw Oli, swearing at her in the calm, passive aggressive way he got angry.

“...fuck off.” I heard him end in a strong final tone. “Are you okay?” This question was directed at me.

“Yeah I think so… Oli? Thanks.”

“Sure, no problem.” After a short period of silence he continued, “Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“That bitch told me that I could have ‘my boyfriend’, what exactly did you tell her?” Oh shit! He had to ask that didn’t he? I blushed for about the hundredth time today. “Josh…”

I decided to answer truthfully, I mean if he didn’t take it seriously I could act like I’d said it just to get her to go away and we could continue to be good friends. “Well, um, I quoted a song lyric from ‘save it for the bedroom’, it just came into my head, you know?”

“Oh ‘kay.” I thought he’d leave it there but then he was always inquisitive when I didn’t want him to be. “What lyric?”

“Just the first line or so…” I tried to say casually and winked at him. Oh shit I winked?! And I’d basically just told him that I’d said we were going out.

He smiled… I think that was a smile, does that mean he is okay with it? “Josh,”

“Yeah what do you want?”

“Well I just wondered, y’know if er…” Oliver Sykes was struggling with a sentence. His usual calm and at ease expression was gone. Oli was being awkward. “Umm, if you er… wantedtoy’knowgooutwithme? You don’t have to reply, let’s just forget I said it-” Oli was mumbling almost to himself afterwards trying to backtrack what he’d said. Not that I’d heard much, because it was said so quickly and quietly, but my brain seemed to have processed enough as my face flushed.

 

That’s where our real story started, Oli’s and mine. And so in a weird way I would always be thankful for four things: First of all, annoying junk mail - leaflets that seem to swarm your table until you can no longer see the table itself any longer; second, crazy fangirls (I don’t believe an explanation is needed); thirdly, I will forever cherish my song lyrics - these went on to become some of the most important lines of my life when both Oli and I stood at the end of the aisle; finally I will never forget the thanks I owe to Oliver Sykes for making my life so ridiculously perfect.

 


End file.
